


That Fucking Suit

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: You know thay three piece suit Barca players wear? You fuck Marc in that suit





	That Fucking Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: shit aint real. Wrote it because I have a dirty mind

You rubbed your legs together as he drove you both home from the stadium. Marc looked over at you "what are you doing" he asked. He looked so fucking good in the three piece suit that Barca players were required to wear.  
Shaking your head at him you looked out the window, watching as you pulled up to your house.  
You rushed inside, wanting to get away from Marc before you jumped him.  
Marc chased after you after he locked the car and grabbed his stuff, he dropped his stuff at the door before grabbing your wrist. "Talk to me" he spoke sternly, wondering what was going on with you. You groaned at the tone of voice he used wanting to drop to your knees and suck his cock even more. Looking down at the floor you uttered out your reply. "I really want you to fuck my mouth in that suit"  
Marc's grip on your wrist tightened as he tugged you towards him, spinning you around and crushing his lips onto yours. You moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling the wetness between your legs grow. Marc pushed on your shoulders, forcing you to your knees, he unbuckled his belt as you waited patiently, your eyes trained on his growing bulge. Licking your lips you watched as he slipped his cock through the hole of his boxers and out into the open air. He gripped your hair and guided you to his semi erect member. You stuck your tongue out licking it all over. Getting it hard and wet. Marc's hand ran through your hair as you took the tip of his erection into your mouth, you pressed your tongue along the slit, before he pushed more of his dick into your mouth. Using his grip on your head to guide you down, your teeth lightly scraped over his erection and your mouth widen to wrap around him. Marc groaned and thrust his hips once, before bringing his other hand down to your hair, gripping your head and thrusting into your mouth. You relaxed your throat as his dick plunged in and out of your mouth, fucking into it with reckless need. You gripped his thighs to steady yourself as saliva dripped down your chin, Marc twitched in your mouth and he held still, his cock hiting the back of your throat sitting heavy on your tongue. You swallowed around him, your breathing cut off. Your eyes watered, your make up streaking down your face as you gagged around his cock, needing air. Marc pulled off letting go of your head, you fell to your hands and coughed out, gasping for breath. Marc tugged on your hair and you stood up as he lead you into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, his cock standing up proudly, the only thought running through your mind was how fucking gorgeous he looked in it. He stroked his cock a few times as he beckoned to you, biting your cheek you slid your jeans and panties off, leaving his jersey on. You climbed onto his lap as his guided his dick into your wet pussy. Pushing you down with the other hand until he was fully inside of you. You let out a high pitched moan as he throbbed inside of you, your head resting against his. He attached his lips to yours, sucking your bottom lip, biting on it.  
Your hands came up to rest on his shoulders and his gripped your waist, slowly you began to move up and down on his length with his help. He could feel how wet and tight you were, knowing he had made you this wet only turned him on more. You bounced on his cock, gaining a steady rhythm as his lips attached themselves to your neck, alternating between sucking and biting. Leaving what he would call "delicious looking bruises"  
"Marc please" you begged out, wanting more of him, wanting him to fuck you harder. "Fuck angel baby" he groaned out his head resting against your shoulder as he thrust up into you even more. Your juices dripping over his hard cock. Most likely getting his pants wet too.  
You moaned out at the nickname he used when you both had sex, he knew what it did to you, how it made you feel.  
His hand came down on your ass, a loud slap echoed the room, your moans and the sound of him panting the only other noises. You ground your hips in a circular motion, tightening your walls around him. He brought his hand down to your clit, rubbing it in circles, his big keeper hands could bring you to release so fast.  
You panted out his name, slowly moving your hips up and down as his hand worked faster on your clit. You could feel your release coming, wanting nothing more than to let go. "Cum on my cock angel" he growled out  
You moaned loudly, your release rushing as you came all over his cock, your juices sliding down his member and your thighs, getting you both wet. Marc wrapped his arms around you and began thrusting violently, pounding into your sensitive core. He growled into your ear as after a few more rough thrusts he buried himself deep inside you and came. His cum spurting into your hole. His thrusts slowed down before stopping completely. His head flopping backwards as he breathed out.  
You stayed in his lap as his cock softened inside of you. You let it slip out of you as his cum dribbled down your thighs. Laying against his chest you let out a breath.  
"Wanna go again?" You smirked up at him.  
He groaned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall can come see me at stenondt on tumblr.  
> Let me know what you think of this


End file.
